


Conversations in Front of a Fire

by DemiCatra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Facebook: The Fairest of the Rare, Fairest of the Rare Gift Exchange 2019, Fluff, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiCatra/pseuds/DemiCatra
Summary: Conversations in front of a fire & domesticity fluff galore.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Conversations in Front of a Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meditationsinemergencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/gifts).



> A/N: Currently unbeta'd as I wrote this far too late to send it off to my lovely beta in time for the deadline!

Severus Snape and Nymphadora Tonks. 

_Together_.

No one had expected it...least of all him. 

He wasn’t supposed to survive the war. And he had loved Lily for as long as he could remember. He had had no need for romantic relationships. He still did love Lily and always would. Just as she would always love Remus.

Lupin...she had been married to _Lupin_ of all people. The _wolf_. Of the four Marauders that had made his adolescence hell, though, Severus could now grudgingly admit that Remus was by far not the worst of the lot. And God save him if he existed, but he’d come to love their son, Teddy, too.

They’d ended up as bedmates at St. Mungo’s after the Final Battle. Severus smirked a bit remembering their time there as he reached to place the tree-topper in its place of honor. 

She had been unusually silent to start and he had thought he might luck it out in those first few days. That he might escape having to listen to her babble on about any and everything as she had throughout her school years, bouncing from one subject to the next almost without seeming care. But three days in Dora had suddenly turned to him, dull, mousy hair shifting to a morose blue so dark it was nearly black and started to talk. And talk. And talk.

She had nearly driven him round the bend twice over during their recovery with her incessant talking and endless questions that he was unable to combat. How could he have? Frankly, he was amazed he still had a throat left, let alone a voice with which to rebuke the woman that would become his friend. His confidante. His lover. His _wife_.

Severus lightly caressed the ornament depicting the Hogwarts crest that they placed on their tree each year to commemorate their loved ones lost then turned to join his wife on their sofa near the fire. Teddy was with Andromeda for the night and he was hoping to enjoy a quiet night in with his wife and a book, maybe even a conversation on the coming New Year. Or, as quiet as it could get anyway. 

Dora it seemed, had other plans. She sat there, crossed legged beneath the knit blanket Molly had gifted to them on their first anniversary, curled around a mug of cocoa. Steam curled upwards from it and she grinned widely at him, her hair flashing to a bright and mischievous pink. Her eyes though, steel grey as was often her choice of late, hinted at a hidden nervousness. 

Severus raised an eyebrow vaguely. “Do I want to know?” he asked as he bent to gently kiss her cheek before settling on the cushion next to her.

“Hmm, maybe. Do you, Severus?” Dora took another sip of her cocoa then placed it on the table to her left. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

“Spare me.” He drawled in reply, reaching for the topmost potions journal from his pile nearby, starting to flip to the article he had left off on reading. Maybe he’d hold off on his novel for a moment. Nymphadora usually insisted on calling him Sev. She was the only one he let get away with it and if she had reverted to his full name, she truly was nervous.

“Well,” she hedged, “remember that _thing_ we talked about a few years ago? That thing that we thought could never happen for the two of us, so we decided not to worry about it? That thing that you never really wanted but were willing to maybe consider at the time for me?”

Severus slowly lowered his potions journal to his lap, his mind a chaotic miasma of thoughts. He turned his head to look at his wife, his eyes gone wide. “Are...are you? Dora?”

She nodded slowly. “Yes, Sev. I am.” She whispered and bit her lower lip and stared at him, hopeful.

Severus grinned wider than he ever had before, quiet night forgotten. A private celebration, it seemed, was in order.


End file.
